Gotas de Recordações
by Mica-Chan


GOTAS DE RECORDAÇÕES   
By Mica-Chan   
  
  
"A recordação da felicidade já não é felicidade;   
A recordação da dor ainda é dor."   
- Lorde George Gordon Byron -   
  
  
  
A imagem era tão nítida quanto se estivesse acontecendo diante dele. Mas não estava, e não havia como ele esquecer esse pequeno detalhe.   
  
O que fazia não era o que alguém chamaria de honrado, mas, quem se importava com a honra, afinal? Ele estava longe de todos e se esse era o único jeito de manter-se em contato com os que amava, assim o faria, sem falso pudor.   
  
Observou com atenção o aposento. Era uma acomodação espartana, não combinava em nada com a personalidade dela. Ele esperaria uma cama majestosa, coberta com colchas grossas e bordadas à mão, luminárias próximas à cama, cortinas feitas de linho e organza, um carpete grosso, almofadas, um banco estofado em seda rústica e uma manta, e é claro, flores dando um toque feminino e aconchegante ao ambiente. Não estava preparado para encontrar paredes nuas ostentando um único quadro em tom monocromático. Tampouco um cômodo que abrigava apenas uma cama formada por dois colchões altos dispostos um sobre o outro, onde o único adereço era uma luz luxuriante disposta em um nicho em ambas as paredes laterais. Onde eles guardariam as roupas?   
  
A impressão que teve, era de que o quarto fora construído apenas e tão somente para abrigar aquela cama imensa, não havendo a necessidade para nenhum outro móvel. Isto era algo para se pensar...   
  
Sua atenção repentinamente foi despertada. Alguém estava entrando no quarto. Isto era bom, não dispunha de tanto tempo assim, que lhe permitisse vagar pela propriedade inteira - que ele sabia ser enorme - em busca de alguém.   
  
Sorriu quando divisou a figura feminina. Ela estava bonita, mais bonita do que se lembrava. Os cabelos estavam diferentes novamente, mais longos do que quando a conhecera. O corpo, porém, continuava tão bem feito quanto antes. Ela amadurecera, é claro, mas os anos não tiraram dela a sensualidade e o brilho ousado de seus olhos. Ela ainda era capaz de lançar-se ao mundo em busca de uma boa dose de aventura se a oportunidade aparecesse.   
  
Notou que ela parecia cansada, mas não fora este o motivo para jogar-se na cama. Não, seu cansaço era recheado de uma irritação evidente, característica.   
  
Sentiu-se tentado a chegar até ela e conversar, mas sabia ser impossível. Até mesmo ele tinha que respeitar certas regras. Mas vê-la ali, tão real, encheu seu coração de saudade, fazendo-o pensar pela enésima vez o quanto gostaria de poder voltar o tempo e não partir.   
  
Ela fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça com o braço esquerdo, fazendo-o de travesseiro. Como era bonita! Por que nunca havia reparado na sua beleza? Para ele, ela nada mais era do que uma grande amiga, quase uma irmã. Alguém sempre presente e com quem poderia contar a todo momento. Mesmo quando se distanciavam por algum tempo, sabiam que quando fosse necessário, um estaria pronto para o outro. Mas jamais a olhara como mulher, e agora se perguntava o porquê.   
  
Estava imerso em seus pensamentos, quando o viu entrar no quarto. Parecia o mesmo, o corpo tenso, o rosto fechado, o cenho franzido. Caminhou com passos duros e decididos até a cama, então parou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fitando-a sem pronunciar uma única palavra.   
  
Isso seria interessante, pensou ele. Era a primeira vez que os observava, e uma certa ansiedade o acometeu. É claro que tinha notícias da vida que levavam aqueles que ficaram, mas nada se comparava a poder vê-los com seus próprios olhos, mesmo que fosse por um único instante.   
  
Sentou-se e fixou sua atenção no casal, aguardando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Nunca vira os dois realmente juntos, e sua curiosidade estava aguçada.   
  
Bulma abriu os olhos, sentindo que era observada. Deparou-se com os olhos negros de Vegeta sobre ela, duros e implacáveis. Suspirou e sentou-se na cama, sustentando o olhar gelado.   
  
"Então, o que quer?"   
  
"Não seja estúpida, você sabe muito bem porque estou aqui."   
  
"Sim, eu sei". Sua voz continuava calma, o semblante inexpressivo. "Mas eu já lhe disse que não, e não adianta insistir."   
  
Vegeta rilhou os dentes, irritado. "Sua maldita teimosa! Eu a farei engolir essa sua prepotência."   
  
De repente ela colocou-se de joelhos na cama e aproximou-se do saiyajin que continuava de pé ao lado, o olhar subitamente malicioso.   
  
"Vamos, Vegeta, para que essa teimosia toda? Não lhe adiantará de nada", disse com a voz rouca, claramente o provocando.   
  
"Hn" bufou. "Não venha com essa sua conversa idiota. Eu não voltarei atrás, Bulma, e você vai fazer o que eu digo."   
  
Ela tocou as mãos no peito do saiyajin e correu os dedos em uma carícia provocante. Pôde sentir o corpo de Vegeta estremecer, apesar do semblante continuar tão fechado quanto antes.   
  
"Hey, Vegeta, não seja tão inflexível," falou com a voz zombeteira, enquanto aproximava os lábios do pescoço ainda tenso do príncipe saiyajin.   
  
Vegeta sentiu seu corpo derretendo ao toque das mãos delicadas e dos beijos sensualmente provocantes. Conhecia os jogos de Bulma, mas desta vez não estava disposto a ceder. Segurou os punhos da mulher e a fez olhar para ele.   
  
"Esqueça, mulher. Não vai me dobrar dessa vez."   
  
"Ah, não?"   
  
"Não," e lhe deu as costas , dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto.   
  
"Vegeta, espere!"   
  
Ele sabia que não deveria parar. Se esperava alcançar o seu intento precisava ignorá-la e continuar seu caminho. Mas os passos suaves de Bulma atrás dele tentando alcançá-lo, assim como a lembrança dos olhos azuis o fitando há pouco, fizeram-no parar e voltar-se para a mulher.   
  
Bulma esbarrou no saiyajin, despreparada para a parada repentina. Vegeta não costumava atendê-la, portanto não esperou que ele fosse realmente parar.   
  
O saiyajin a segurou para que não caísse e manteve-a junto dele, os olhos passeando pelo corpo da mulher, como uma carícia. Ela sentiu o sangue agitando-se diante da intensidade do olhar de Vegeta. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do homem que a tinha junto de si, e o beijou com intimidade e ardor. Pôde sentir o corpo dele abandonando a tensão e começando a relaxar, entregando-se àquele momento único.   
  
Goku continuou observando o casal, certo de que Vegeta o mataria se soubesse que se atrevera a espioná-lo enquanto fazia amor. Isso se já não estivesse morto, é claro. Mas por mais que tentasse abandonar o casal, ele não conseguia. Seus olhos recusavam-se a deixar a intimidade carinhosa, a arrogância de ambos sendo quebrada pelo amor e desejo mútuo.   
  
Viu Bulma sussurrar algo para Vegeta e o saiyajin riu com prazer, pegando-a nos braços e levando-a para a cama. Esta era uma cena que Goku jamais esperara presenciar. Não era o ato sexual em si que estava lhe atraindo, mas a cumplicidade entre Vegeta e Bulma. Mesmo quando brigavam ele podia enxergar o amor naqueles olhos, as palavras ásperas entrecortadas por preocupação e respeito.   
  
Bulma amava Vegeta. Talvez nem mesmo ela tivesse noção da grandeza de seus sentimentos, mas eles iam muito além do prazer carnal ou do filho em comum. Os dois se completavam, e seus corações batiam em uníssono.   
  
Apesar dos pesares, Goku sempre respeitara Vegeta. Tivera inúmeros motivos para matá-lo, mas algo em seu íntimo insistia em dizer-lhe que havia muito mais por baixo daquela casca de arrogância e maldade. E agora, vendo-o com Bulma nos braços, olhou para o príncipe saiyajin com outros olhos. Era certo que Vegeta amava Bulma, mesmo que jamais o admitisse, e Goku podia enxergar o orgulho que sentia da mulher com quem escolhera dividir a vida.   
  
Permaneceu com os olhos voltados para o casal no quarto austero. Observou cada momento, cada toque, cada olhar, até que ambos se entregassem à exaustão e adormecessem. Não se envergonhou do que fizera, mesmo que fosse esta a atitude esperada. Mas não se envergonhou ou mesmo se arrependeu. Tudo o que conseguiu sentir foi tristeza, e um vazio que ameaçou corroer-lhe a alma.   
  
Pensou na esposa e nos anos que viveram juntos. Sentia falta de Chichi, mas não da forma que ansiava sentir. Não com ardor e com aquele desejo intenso de voltar a vê-la, para que pudessem novamente dividir suas almas. Não esperava o sorriso da esposa, o abraço carinhoso, o olhar sensual. Não sentia falta das palavras amorosas, do toque delicado, ou mesmo da cumplicidade. Não porque fosse insensível, mas simplesmente porque jamais os tivera.   
  
Fechou os olhos e refletiu, procurando lembrar dos dias em que seu coração ainda pulsava, esquadrinhando cada célula de seu ser em busca dos seus sentimentos mais profundos. A família estava enraizada dentro dele. O amor pleno e sincero por Gohan, a amizade com Kuririn, a confiança em Yamucha, o respeito por Piccolo, a identidade com Vegeta, o carinho profundo por Bulma...Mas onde encontrava-se a explosão de sentimentos que deveria existir por Chichi?   
  
A verdade é que para ambos o casamento sempre fora fraternal. Houvera desejo, é claro, caso contrário Gohan e Goten, o filho que não conhecia, não teriam nascido. Mas jamais existira a chama que arde em almas que se completam.   
  
Ele suspirou desalentado, pensando no quanto eram mesquinhos os seus sentimentos. A esposa lhe dera dois filhos lindos, uma casa, comida e amizade. Ele jamais se queixara, nunca a repreendera pelas brigas, ataques e cobranças. Mas agora...Só agora percebera o quanto sentira falta de alguém que o amasse de verdade, por quem seu coração se inflamasse e sua alma sorrisse.   
  
Lembrou-se das vezes que se colocara em perigo e arrastara Gohan junto com ele. A preocupação dela era uma só: o filho. Conhecia o instinto materno, sabia o quanto uma mãe era capaz de fazer por aquele nascido de seu ventre, mas a verdade é que sentira-se excluído, e talvez por isso não tenha feito esforço algum para retornar depois de Cell.   
  
Não eram pensamentos belos os que estava tendo, sabia disso, mas de repente se sentira sufocado por tantas coisas que carregara dentro de si por tantos anos, precisara abrir os portões de seu coração e aprender a conhecer a si mesmo.   
  
As imagens de Vegeta e Bulma voltaram à sua mente. Muito mais do que um simples ato físico, fora a união de duas almas, e isso, por si só já valia a pena.   
  
Deixou-se visualizar a face da esposa em sua mente, permitindo que lágrimas quentes rolassem em sua face. Pensou no filho e nos amigos, sentindo a falta profunda latejar em seu peito. Mas a dor maior era aquela provocada pela ausência do pior dos tormentos, a dor provocada pela falta do amor que não conhecera.   
  
  
Fim   
25/09/01.   
  
Nota: Esta fic não tinha a pretensão de ser uma boa fic. Ela apenas existiu pq eu vi simultaneamente dois episódios de DBZ. Em um deles, vi a Bulma chorando pela morte do Vegeta (e a Chichi desmaiando pelo Gohan), e no outro, a Chichi descabelando-se ao ver o filho lutar com o Cell. Então me enchi de tristeza ao ver a falta de carinho da Chichi pelo Goku.   
É inacreditável que até mesmo Vegeta tenha sido mais amado pela esposa do que Goku. (mas tudo bem, eu dou um desconto pq é impossível não amar o Vegi-Chan).   
  
Feedback: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / enya_morgana@bol.com.br 


End file.
